To assess whether, in the HIV-1 seropositive individual with Hemophilia A or B, a combined therapy of indinavir sulfate and nucleoside reverse transcriptase inhibitors induces changes in prospectively identified elements of the coagulation system. This study involves primarily diary keeping by the patients enrolled. Factor VIII/IX recovery and half-life studies on day-1 and week 12 of indinavir therapy will be performed. This GCRC request involves the performance of the half-life studies only.